I'm condemned
by LittleLya
Summary: Vous savez la vie nous arrache parfois nos plus belles fleurs, elle les fait faner, et elle les jette. Marley est condamnée et elle le sait.


**Hey, un nouvel OS qui traite d'un sujet encore peu exploité, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira car ce sujet me touche vraiment beaucoup. Dans cet OS il y a une date qui restera gravée dans les mémoires de tous, peut être pas pour les mêmes raison. J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire cet OS et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Lycée McKinley, Lima, Ohio, vendredi 18 janvier, à 17h51._

Marley Rose était connue dans son lycée pour sa boulimie et pour s'être effondrée disgracieusement sur la scène des sélections pour participer aux régionales. Marley était une jeune fille très mince, brune et la joie de vivre s'affichait sur son beau visage angélique. Vous savez la vie nous arrache parfois nos plus belles fleurs, elle les fait fanées, et elle les jette.

Son petit ami arriva tandis qu'elle rangeait des cahiers dans son casier et lui embrassa doucement la joue. Elle lui fit un de ses sourires les plus radieux, ferma son casier et lia sa main pâle à celui de l'homme matte. A ses côtés, elle se sentait pousser des ailes, ses yeux brillaient, c'était l'amour parfait. Mais vous savez, la vie parfois n'est pas d'accord, et vous prend cet amour, vous puni d'une faute que vous n'avez jamais commise.

Les deux jeunes amoureux entrèrent dans la salle de chant et s'assirent côte à côte pour le cours de Finn, dirigeant du Glee Club. Bien que la brunette n'était pas une des figures les plus populaires, deux garçons la convoitaient, l'un l'avait déjà, l'autre n'espérait plus rien. Elle regarda distraitement chanter les membres, tour à tour, et écouta le discours de l'enseignant, sa tête la faisait souffrir. Ce mal de tête était survenu durant l'heure et devenait de plus insoutenable. Pour la première fois de sa scolarité, elle avait envie de quitter le cours de chant pour aller se reposer. La sonnerie sonna enfin et elle fut une des premières dehors, n'oubliant tout de même pas de saluer ses camarades. Son petit ami la regarda bizarrement quand il sortit à son tour et qu'elle se dirigeait vers le self pour rejoindre sa mère. Il l'arrêta et la plaqua doucement contre un casier et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui dit au revoir et il s'en alla.

Le soir, elle s'allongea sur son lit et ne bougea plus. Elle n'alla pas manger, et s'endormit toute suite. Son visage était serein. Sans doute stressait-elle pour le lendemain, elle avait invité Jake à dormir chez elle, pour fêter leur six mois de relation. Elle se fit réveiller par le vibreur, qu'elle trouva trop fort, de son téléphone. Elle frotta ses yeux, et tâta sa table de chevet pour trouver son téléphone. Elle le trouva et l'attrapa. Elle regarda l'heure, il était neuf heures. Sa tête allait mieux, et elle en fut ravie. Le message qu'elle avait reçu et le lit.

De Jake - reçu à 8h57, le 19/01 :  
J'arrive ma puce, dans 5 minutes, tient toi prête !

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, elle avait oublié qu'il arrivait tôt le matin. Elle se traîna hors de son lit et descendit au salon. Elle alla allumer la télé, et sursauta quand la sonnette de la maison se fit entendre. Encore un pyjama, qui se résumait à un simple pas de jogging gris et un tee-shirt noir elle alla ouvrir la porte. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue ce cheval haute, et pas très bien faite. Elle offrit un sourire à son amoureux, et lui offrit un baiser. Il entra et posa son sac à côté du canapé.

«-Alors mademoiselle dormait encore ? Rit-il.  
-Ouais, tu m'as réveillé, bouda-t-elle. »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et Marley alla se remplir un petit bol de céréales et s'assit, les jambes en tailleur sur le canapé où Jake était déjà installé. La télé était tombée sur un dessin animé puéril, mais ils restèrent quand même sur la chaine, et le bol remplit de petites boules au chocolat se vida peu à peu. Jake s'assit alors en travers, étala ses jambes tout le long du canapé, et Marley s'assit entre, posant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Ce dernier fourra sa tête dans les cheveux tirés en queue de cheval et embrassa la tête de la jeune femme, en lui prenant la main. Les heures défilèrent et les programmes aussi jusqu'à temps qu'il n'y ait plus que le journal télévisé de midi. La brune sursauta alors, et se rendit compte qu'elle était encore en pyjama. Elle pria son petit ami d'attendre quelques minutes et monta prendre une douche éclair et s'habiller très simplement. Elle redescendit, et Jake préparait à manger, comme chez lui, très à l'aise. Elle s'assit à table et se fit servir comme une princesse, ce qui la fit rire.

Le soir arriva trop vite pour Marley, après avoir dîné avec sa mère et Jake, les deux adolescents montèrent dans sa chambre et se mirent en pyjama, celui du garçon à la peau matte était un simple caleçon avec un tee-shirt. Une fois dans la couette, Marley colla son dos au torse de Jake, et ce dernier l'enroula dans ses bras. L'instant était parfait. Il lui embrassa le cou, et nicha sa tête dedans. Pour lui sa petite amie était la fille la plus parfaite du lycée, elle pouvait être faible, peu confiante en elle mais c'est ce qui la rendait mignonne, et tellement parfaite à ses yeux. Les deux amoureux étaient tellement complémentaires. L'un faible, l'autre fort. L'un sensible, l'autre réservé. Ils s'endormirent tout deux dans cette position, se sentant en sécurité.

«-Debout mon ange, il est l'heure de se réveiller si on veut passer un peu de temps ensemble ! Murmura Jake à l'oreille de sa petite amie. »

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux avec du mal et gémit. Ses yeux étaient tout rouges, elle avait très chaud et elle ne se sentait pas bien. Sa tête lui faisait à nouveau mal. Sa gorge aussi, elle avait probablement attrapé la grippe. Quand le garçon se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle lui mit une main sur le torse et le stoppa.

«-Je crois que je suis malade, j'ai de la fièvre. M'embrasse pas, tu vas être malade aussi, sourit-elle faiblement.  
-Marley, je m'en fiche, tu pourrais être malade que je t'embrasserai quand même, la maladie m'importe peu, je veux juste pouvoir t'embrasser, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. »

* * *

_Lycée McKinley, Lima, Ohio, jeudi 24 janvier à 17h37._

Marley était assise sur sa chaise du Glee Club, mais ça lui devenait insupportable. Les maux de têtes persistaient, et la fièvre aussi. Jake quant à lui, n'était pas malade, il s'estimait chanceux, car quand il voyait l'état de sa petite amie, il la plaignait. Il ne cessait de lui répéter d'aller voir un médecin, de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer, mais elle était trop studieuse et ne voulait pas louper les cours. Elle se leva et demanda à Finn d'aller prendre l'air, car elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il demanda à quelqu'un de l'accompagner, et c'est tout naturellement que Jake sortit avec elle. Elle tituba jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit avec de s'effondrer dans le couloir, en soupirant. Elle ne voyait pas bien, sa vision était troublée.

«-Marley, mon ange, promet-moi d'aller voir un médecin au plus vite, ton état se dégrade, ce n'est peut être rien de grave mais tu ne vas vraiment pas bien. »

Elle hocha la tête et se releva pour sortir prendre l'air avec l'aide de son ami. Ce n'était pas une grippe, oui, sinon Jake aurait lui aussi été malade.

* * *

_Domicile des Rose, Lima, Ohio, mardi 12 février, à 14h52._

Marley tenait la feuille de ses analyses sanguines. Elle avait été voir le médecin comme Jake le lui avait ordonné. Le médecin lui avait dit d'aller faire une prise de sang, pour voir si elle manquait de fer, ou d'une autre chose qui pourrait expliquer son état. Mais au lieu de ça, ça avait était tout autre chose. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas été au lycée la veille trop anéantie. Elle n'avait répondu aux appels de Wade, de Jake, ou encore aux messages de Tina et ceux de Brittany. Elle s'effondra dans son lit et pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Elle était condamnée.

De Jake – reçu à 15h00, le 12/02.  
Je passe chez toi après les cours, je serais là à 18h15, tu m'inquiètes ma chérie. A toute à l'heure, je t'aime.

Et effectivement il passa. Il était là devant la porte, et ne prit pas la peine de sonner quand il vit que Marley le regardait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il monta directement dans la douillette et chaleureuse place. Quand il vit les yeux rougis de sa petite amie il sentit que quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose de grave. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, il regarda la feuille par terre et la ramassa. Il pâlit alors, et s'avança vers elle tandis que les larmes qui émanaient des yeux bleus de la jeune femme redoublèrent. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura, encore, et encore. A n'en plus s'arrêter. Pour elle c'était le début de la fin. Le début de la descente aux enfers, ou de la montée au paradis. Le début d'une vie comptée. Le début de son destin.

* * *

_Lycée McKinley, Lima, Ohio, vendredi 15 février, à 13h08._

Marley avait décidé de retourner au lycée le vendredi, mes ses yeux rougis par les larmes et ses cernes violettes trahissait son intense fatigue et sa tristesse évidente. Les répétitions étaient une source de larmes, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ni à écouter une chanson sans fondre en larmes prenant les paroles pour elle-même, pour des trucs qu'elle ne vivrait jamais, pour des émotions qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de ressentir, et ces larmes suscitèrent l'attention de tout les membres du club sur la jeune femme. Pendant que Brittany donnait des informations pour les futures chorégraphies à venir, Finn prit le bras de Marley et lui demanda de la rejoindre. Elle se leva durement et ils allèrent dehors.

«-Marley… Marley, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je suis ton professeur, mais j'ai que 3 ans de plus que toi, alors tu peux tout me dire d'accord ? Je ne dirais rien.  
-Je suis condamnée Finn, je vais juste… mourir. »

Elle lui conta alors son histoire, ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle fondit encore une fois de plus en larmes et tomba dans les bras du grand brun.

* * *

_Hôpital, Lima, Ohio, mercredi 8 mai, à 18h30._

Jake était au côté de Marley dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il tenait la main de cette dernière, pendant qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que tous les médecins lui racontaient, il ne l'était pas après tout. Tous les mots qu'il avait retenus ne lui plaisaient pas : Leucémie. Condamnée. Plus longtemps. Tout ce qui durait depuis des mois anéantissait Marley, elle avait finit par perdre ses cheveux quand elle avait commencé sa chimiothérapie pour essayait de la tuer les cellules cancéreuses dans son sang. Quand la chute avait commencé elle avait refusé de voir son petit-ami quand cela s'était produit car à son goût il partirait en courant en la voyant. Mais lui s'en fichait. Comme il l'avait dit tant de fois Marley était spéciale, et il l'aimerait avec ou sans cheveux. Les séances passaient et les résultats n'étaient pas ceux escomptés par les médecins.

Marley était condamnée à moins de recevoir une greffe, mais personne n'était compatible. Les espoirs devenaient de plus en plus maigres pour que Marley s'en sorte. Personne ne savait combien de temps il lui restait à vivre, quelques jours, quelques mois ? La réponse était inconnue aux yeux de tous. Jake regarda le visage doux et angélique de sa bien aimée. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore le faire ? Il regarda chaque parcelle de sa peau, détailla ses fines lèvres et admira ses traits détendus. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle était parfaite. A quel point la vie allait arracher une perle au monde. Une perle très rare qu'on ne trouvera plus nulle part ailleurs. Elle savait qu'elle était condamnée, elle faisait mine de rien pour n'inquiéter personne. En cours, quand on lui demandait comment elle allait, elle répondait que tout allait bien. Sa perruque faisant diversion et personne ne se doutait de rien, ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas.

«-Tu es tellement forte mon amour, souffla le métisse.  
-C'est toi qui est fort, murmura-t-elle toujours les yeux clos. »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser doux, tendre, amoureux et apeuré. La peur de se perdre était grandissante dans la tête des deux adolescents. Jake n'était pas compatible avec elle, ni Ryder, ni Wade, ni tous les autres membres du Glee Club. Ils avaient fait le test, car ils étaient tous une grande famille. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du badboy et repris son souffle, lui chuchotant des mots doux. La vie avait beau être ce qu'elle est, mais elle ne les empêcherait jamais de s'aimer.

* * *

_Lycée McKinley, Lima, Ohio, lundi 11 novembre, à 17h06._

Jake venait de terminer les cours et quitta le lycée en compagnie de Ryder. Il n'était pas très bien. Personne n'allait bien dans la classe du Glee Club en ce moment avec les évènements qu'il se passait. Marley avait du être internée en août car son état se dégradait fortement, et qu'elle souffrait beaucoup trop. Chaque membre allait lui rendre visite quand il le pouvait, son petit-ami y allait tous les jours, Ryder s'y rendait souvent, ainsi que Wade et Brittany. Les deux garçons marchaient vers leurs voitures respectives.

«-Comment va Marley ? Interrogea Ryder.  
-Mal, elle est tellement shootée par la morphine qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. Nos visages lui sont inconnus. »

Et il se tut. Il salua son ami de la main et monta dans sa voiture en direction de l'hôpital. Il prit l'ascenseur et rejoint la chambre de sa petite amie. Tête baissée, il la releva quand il arriva près de la chambre… vide. Croyant s'être trompé avec la fatigue, il avança. En vain. Il trouva une vielle femme avec son tricot, un enfant qui dormait avec sa peluche, une adolescente gothique hurlant après sa mère, et les chambres qui s'en suivirent n'étaient pas celle de Marley. Il interpella une infirmière qui marchait rapidement, visiblement pressée. Il lui attrapa le bras et celle-ci se retourna.

«-Je peux vous aider jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aimable.  
-Vous…vous savez où est ma petite amie, Marley Rose ?  
-Elle…, les yeux de l'infirmière regardèrent Jake avec douceur et tristesse, elle nous a quitté ce matin. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et tourna les pieds. Il repassa devant la chambre de Marley et repris la route vers sa maison, le visage dénué de toute expression, les yeux vides et le cœur compressé. Le lendemain matin, il ne sait pas ce qui le pousser à se lever et aller au lycée mais il y alla. Ce matin, il avait Glee Club. Il s'assit le premier sur sa chaise et regarda le vide. Il ne sait combien de temps il resta comme ça, mais ses amis débarquèrent, et furent surpris de le voir là. Brittany le salua avec son habituelle gaieté, Blaine arriva avec Tina en discutant, Kitty arriva nonchalante, Artie poussé par Sam. Le monde n'avait pas l'air de s'être arrêter pour eux. Mais il ne savait pas pour Marley. Finn arriva et quand il vit l'air démoli du frère de son meilleur ami, il sut. Il avait eu la même expression quand il avait perdu son père. Il demanda alors au métisse comment il allait et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

«-C'est fini… Elle est partie, dit-il sans émotions, encore sous le choc. »

Il ne fallu pas plus de 5 minutes à tout le monde pour comprendre qu'elle était partie. Qu'elle ne foulerait plus jamais la scène de l'auditorium. Que sa voix puissante ne se ferait plus jamais entendre. Qu'ils venaient de perdre une amie, une sœur, un amour. Que cette semaine allait être dure. Qu'ils iraient à son enterrement et lui dirait au revoir pour de bon. Qu'un ange était parti. Que des larmes perlaient sur les joues de Tina, de Wade, de Ryder, de Brittany et que les autres affichaient des mines tristes et touchées. Tous sauf Jake, ce dernier avait toujours une mine sans émotion sur le visage. C'était une tombe. Une douce mélodie brisa le silence funèbre de la salle, Blaine était au piano et jouait pour l'ange brun. A ce moment là, Jake craqua. Littéralement, il s'effondra et pleura à ne plus s'arrêter. Il aurait voulu être fort et craquer seul, mais son sentiment de déchirure, de tristesse, d'abandon était plus fort.

* * *

_Cimetière, Lima, Ohio, jeudi 14 novembre, à 10h41._

Beaucoup de monde était venu. Les News Directions étaient là. L'enterrement était fini, les gens présents commençaient à partir mais Jake restait debout devant le cercueil de sa petite amie. Il s'avança et regarda les nombreuses fleurs et photos. Finn arriva derrière lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule en guise de soutien. Lui-même avait les yeux légèrement humides. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser le frère de son meilleur ami comme ça. L'adolescent s'était tu et n'avait pas prononcé un mot lors des adieux fait à Marley.

«-Dit lui au revoir Jake, murmura le grand châtain derrière lui.  
-Tu sais, elle comptait réellement pour moi. C'était un amour. Tu étais un amour Marley, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après la mort mais je sais que tu es mieux où tu es qu'ici à continuer de souffrir à ne plus te rappeler. Tu es l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaissais, l'une des plus douces et des plus gentilles. Tu ne méritais pas de souffrir autant, pas toi. Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime. Je ne te dis pas adieu, j'ai horreur des adieux. Au revoir mon ange. Tu es mon étoile. »

Finn resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Jake et la lui tapota gentiment. La pivoine que ce dernier tenait dans la main vola doucement et gracieusement avec les autres fleurs sur le sol. Jake venait de la lâcher. Jake venait de laisser s'envoler Marley.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir. J'aime recevoir des critiques positives ou négatives !**  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
